


Waiting

by AussieOutlander



Series: Tempo- The series [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Weddings, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieOutlander/pseuds/AussieOutlander
Summary: In a room full of people.He feels all alone.He is only here for her.For Claire.He needs to see her.Needs to touch her.Then everything will be okay.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Tempo- The series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015603
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Waiting

He’s waiting.

Always waiting for her.

She is always worth the wait. 

In a room full of people. 

He feels all alone.

He is only here for her. 

For Claire.

He needs to see her.

Needs to touch her.

Then everything will be okay.

He fiddles with his shirt. 

Adjusts the collar. The cuffs. The waist.

He wishes he had a drink.

Whisky. Wine. Whatever.

Just something. Anything.

To take off the edge.

Then.

He sees her.

A vision. A vision in white.

She glides.

Like a fairy. An angel. His Angel. 

His Claire.

The only love he has ever known.

The only love, he will ever know.

All these eyes are watching.

But he sees only her.

Her uncle by her side. 

So proud of his girl.

Their girl. 

Their Claire.

Her smile could light the room.

So sweet. So pure. So true.

Until.

She sees him.

So tall. So handsome.

So fuckable.

Her face completely changes.

From joy. To love. To lust.

Every eye in the room is locked onto her.

But she sees only him.

She kept him waiting again.

But she knows, he will always wait.

He will do anything for her.

As she would do for him.

Her Jamie.

A love she cannot believe.

Cannot comprehend.

So strong. So pure. So true.

The most powerful thing she has ever known.

Will ever know.

She squeezes her uncle's hand. 

He kisses her on her cheek.

She wipes away his tears. 

Then.

Their eyes meet. 

Pupils dilate. Pulses race.

He is gorgeous.

She is gorgeous.

Each taken aback by the beauty they find before them.

He swallows hard. 

He is almost too afraid.

To touch her. 

To feel her.

And not devour her is impossible.

He wants her alone.

Wants to take her now. 

To rip off that dress.

To bend her over. 

To make her scream his name.

She takes a shallow breath.

She needs to take his hand.

But is almost too afraid. 

She wants to touch him.

To untie that bow tie, and bind him to their bed.

To sit on him. Ride him. Make him call her name.

Each feels the energy between them, that still, cannot be denied. 

They cannot move from this spot. 

Their eyes cannot move from each other. 

They stand face to face.

Hearts pounding. 

Chests heaving.

They each say the words.

The vows.

They promise. 

To be loyal. To be fair. To be true.

Their love will be forever. 

For richer. For poorer.

In good times and bad.

Till death do us part.

Blood of my Blood.

Bone of my Bone

She reaches out her hand.

He takes it. Kisses it.

She shivers upon his touch.

The ring is perfect. 

He slips it on and winks.

Longing. Lust. Love. 

All conveyed with one cheeky look.

Her need intensifies.

He reaches out his hand. It brushes the silk of her gown.

His hand begins to shake.

She takes it. Squeezes. Strokes inside his palm.

So soft. So subtle. No one else can see. 

But he can feel it. He can see it.

His want intensifies.

She slips on the ring. She strokes along his hand.

Both begin to cry.

The priest finally says the words. The words they long to hear.

You may now kiss the bride.

He smiles.

She smiles.

He grabs her by the waist. Wets his lips. Pulls her close.

He cradles her face and kisses her.

Like she’s never been kissed before. 

They forget they’re in a church.

Forget that anyone’s there.

They are lost.

In the moment. In the kiss. In each other.

The crowd begins to cheer, to clap, to cry.

They laugh against each other's lips.

So happy, so in love.

They are walking down the aisle. 

They are walking out the door. 

But he is ready.

Hard.

He whispers in her ear.

“If I dinna have ye now, I’m gonna burst.”

The sneak inside the room. 

Just for a moment, one secret, stolen moment.

Until.

Finally alone. Away from all the eyes.

She commands.

“Bolt the door.”

She has him against the wall. 

She likes the power.

And he likes to hand it over.

She’s strong. She knows what she wants. What she likes.

And it’s him. Her Jamie. 

Her husband.

She pushes her hips against him and slowly moves back and forth.

Her hands squeeze what she can grab of his thick ass, so toned and tight.

Forever on her mind.

Her tongue skirts his lips before forcing them apart. 

His tongue meets hers and the feeling is indescribable. 

She feels him against her leg.

Hard. Ready. Waiting.

The power shifts.

He grabs her by the wrist. Flips her body around. Lifts up her dress.

Her white panties. Soft lace. So sheer. It hurts him.

“I want ye, Claire. I need ye. 

I’m going tae fuck ye. I’m going tae fuck my wife.”

She pushes out her ass. 

He grabs it. Smacks it. Takes a bite.

He pulls her panties down. 

Over her garters. Her stockings. Her thighs.

He sighs at her perfection.

She's wet. So wet. So ready.

It hurts.

“Take me Jamie. Take me now.”

He pushes her forward. He grabs her hips. He plunges in. 

The feeling is indescribable.

So warm. So wet. So tight.

“Ye are mine, mo nighean donn, mine. And I am yers.”

“Yes, I am yours. You are mine.

Now fuck your wife.

Hard.”

He cries out, he moans, he thrusts.

So lost in the feeling. Lost in the movement.

The moment.

Her face, her palms, pressed against the wall.

He slams into her cunt, again, and again.

She reaches under her leg, she strokes him, feels him, stretching her with every thrust.

He begins to feel it build.

He reaches around her waist, searching, finding her waiting clit.

She moans. She screams. 

She grinds in time with his hand.

He’s losing all control. 

He’s frantic, pounding, coming.

“Come on me Claire. Come on yer husband's cock.”

She does as he commands.She loses all control. 

She comes upon her man.

As his seed fills her completely.

They slide down the wall. Huddled together, they rest.

Exhausted. Panting. Laughing.

So in love. So connected. So blessed.

He takes her hand and kisses the band he gave her.

She leans against his forehead, sighs, closes her eyes.

“I want to stay this way forever. Promise me. Nothing will ever come between us.”

“I promise ye. Nothing will ever, could ever part us. 

Not even in death.

Our souls are one forever.”

A knocking at the door. A laugh. A giggle.

The secret, a secret no more.

It’s time to go.

To face the crowd. To dance the night away. 

He stands. Takes her hand. He lifts her to her feet. 

She pulls him in and holds him close.

She kisses him. Hard. Bites. Teases with her tongue.

Licks up and down his neck.

“Christ.”

He wants her again. 

He wants to take her. Taste her. 

Be lost, buried deep inside.

But the knocking hasn’t stopped. 

The waiting, begins again.

He is always waiting, waiting for her. 

Would give anything, just to be with her.

Just as she would give all, for him.

He grabs her.

One hand cups her delicious ass. 

One cradles the small of her back 

He kisses her.

Nibbles on her ear.

Never wants to let her go.

They stand together.

Hand in hand. Face to face. 

Heart to heart.

Ready. 

To face the world together.

“Hello Mrs Fraser.”

“Hello Mr Fraser.”

  
  



End file.
